The new kids in town
by purpledolpin05
Summary: Rex, Max and Tracy Tune are triplets who just moved into town. They befriended Greg and Rowley, their parents were friends with the Heffleys and what's surprising is that Rodrick likes Tracy. My first fanfiction, please review and give options.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New neighbours, new friends**

**It's a bright and sunshiny morning at the Heffley resident. Mrs. Heffley had just finished making breakfast so she went to get her 2 older sons for breakfast.**

"**Greg! Rodrick! Breakfast time!" Mrs. Heffley said raising her voice.**

"**Coming mom!" a skinny boy with messy brown hair replied.**

"**Greg honey, go wake up your brother! Since he's not up yet!" Mrs. Heffley said to Greg, just then Greg's little brother Manny cried: "Bubby!"**

"**Fine mom…and can you please make Manny stop calling me that nickname!" Greg said as he went to wake his big brother Rodrick.**

**Greg went upstairs and just when he opened Rodrick's bedroom door , a 16 year old teenager talked him and place his armpit around Greg and said: " 3 days, no shower, smell the love!"**

**Greg gagged as he pulled away and said the he ran downstairs: "Mom sent me up to get you for breakfast! Ok?"**

**As soon as the boys got down, they suddenly noticed a giant truck at the opposite of their house.**

**Mrs. Heffley noticed the truck and said: "Looks like we have some new neighbours, why don't we visit them after breakfast?"**

"**Ok! I hope he likes Twisted Wizard too!" Greg replied happily.**

"**And I hope that they like figurines!" Mr. Heffley said. **

**After a while, the Heffleys arrive at their neighbours. Suddenly, Greg's best friend, Rowley Jefferson and his parents came over and greeted at the Heffleys.**

"**Look out below!" A voice said as a badminton racket hit Rodrick's head.**

"**What the heck?! Who did that?!" Rodrick yelled.**

"**Oops! I'm so sorry…" A voice apologized.**

"**Why you…" Rodrick was about to raise his voice when he saw a girl about Greg's age came out. She had slightly-tanned skin, mid-back length autumn brown hair and autumn brown eyes. She was wearing a light purple shirt and dark indigo jeans.**

"**That's ok…" Rodrick's voice soften as he blushed and thought to himself: "Wow! She's cute!"**

"**Hi, my name is Rodrick Heffley. What's yours?" Rodrick introduced himself.**

"**Well…Hi Rodrick. The name's Tracy Tune. I'm very sorry that my brothers' racket fell off and hit you." Tracy replied as she gestured her hand.**

"**Oh sis~ Is that your boyfriend?" A pair of twins burst out teasing.**

"**Rex! Max! Instead of teasing your sister, why don't you apologize to that guy for letting your rackets hit him." A middle aged woman replied .**

"**Your mother's right." A middle aged man replied.**

" **Alright! I'm sorry our rackets hit your head, our sister's boyfriend! By the way, aren't you a bit old for her?" Rex and Max said teasingly.**

"**Just ignore them, they're always like that. Oh, I haven't introduced you to my family. This is my dad, Franklin Kendore Tune, my mum, Doris Chelsea Wilson, my twin big brothers, Max Terrence Tune and Rex Jones Tune." Tracy introduced her family.**

"**Hi, I'm Greg, Gregory Heffley!" Greg introduced himself.**

"**And I'm Rowley Jefferson. Do you like video games?" Rowley asked.**

"**You bet! Me, Rex and our sister love video games!" Max replied.**

"**Susan? Could that possibly be you?" Mrs. Tune asked Mrs. Heffley.**

"**Doris! I haven't seen you for ages!" Mrs. Heffley replied happily.**

"**Woah! Wait a minute, you know Tracy's mom?" Rodrick asked.**

" **Of course. We were best friends when we were in high school." Mrs. Heffley replied.**

"**Frank! I haven't seen you for ages as well!" Mr. Tune said to Mr. Heffley.**

"**Ken!"**

"**Let us guess, old friend as well?" Rex and Max asked.**

"**Correct! The two of us were good friends when we're in colleage." Mr. Tune answered.**

"**Kids! Why don't you show them around the house, since our house is almost finish decorated. Us adults are going to hang out a while." Mr. Tune said as all the adults went out.**

"**So, does that mean we're in charge?" Max and Rex asked**

"**No! Your sister is!" Mrs. Tune replied.**

"**What the?!" the twins were shocked.**

"**You heard mom. Now let's go. Rex, Max. You'll lead the way." Tracy said politely as she opened the door.**

"**So uh…Tracy, what grade are you and your brothers in anyway?" Rodrick asked.**

"**7****th**** Grade. All of us are in 7****th**** Grade." Tracy replied.**

"**Wow! Rex, Max! That means we'll be in the same class together!" Rowley said happily.**

"**Yay!"**

"**Great! That way I can see if they ever behave in class! Last time I checked, you two were pranking Kyla Olivers and were sent to a 2 weeks detention." Tracy said sighing in relief.**

"**Hey! For the record, she was the one who insulted our master pranking skills. So, we experimented some of our pranks on her. Oh! And PS, we were rehearsing for the April Fools contest." Rex said.**

"**You guys might make yourselves Class Clowns of the yearbook." Greg said.**

"**Awesome!" the twins were excited.**

"**Rex! Max! Would you two be glad to show Greg and Rowley the games room." Tracy asked her brothers.**

"**Ok! This way please!" the twins lead Greg and Rowley to the games room.**

"**Say Rodrick, are you flirting with our sister?" Rex and Max asked cheekily as they popped their heads out.**

"**What?! NO!" Rodrick replied as his face turned into a dark pink blush.**

"**I think I'd better go to tidy the music room. Wanna come?" Tracy asked.**

"**Sure!" Rodrick replied.**

**Tracy lead Rodrick to the music room. The music room was spacious and filled with different instruments like piano, trumpet, violin, guitars, drum sets and a lot more.**

"**Wow! This place is awesome!" Rodrick exclaimed.**

"**Uh-huh! Say Rodrick, can you help me out with the drums?" Tracy asked as she was about to carry the set of drums.**

"**Sure!" Rodrick replied as he helped her out.**

**Meanwhile at the games room, Max, Rex, Greg and Rowley are playing Twisted Wizard happily when Greg asked: "Hey guys! Wanna go check on Tracy and Rodrick?"**

"**You bet!"**

**Rex, Max, Greg and Rowley sneaked out quietly and went to the music room.**

"**On the count of three, we'll surprise them!" Greg suggested whispering to the others.**

"**Ok… 1! 2! 3! Surprise!" all of them charged in and surprised Rodrick and Tracy but got their heads hit by a large and thick cardboard which Rodrick was carrying.**

"**Hey guys! Did you guys just say something?" asked Tracy as she stopped strumming her guitar.**

"**Hahahahahahahaha! You should have seen your face!" Rodrick said laughing out loudly as the boys glared angrily at him.**

"**Hey guys! Wanna hear this song? I can't believe I finally translate it!" Tracy said happily.**

"**Okay!" Rex and Max agreed.**

"**Okay…5!6!7!8!" Tracy said as she began strumming her guitar and starts singing.**

"_**I am a new kid in town,**_

_**Trying to find a friend,**_

_**Would like to know you,**_

_**Would like to understand,**_

_**I'll start with a smile,**_

_**You give me your hand,**_

_**Our story begins.**_

_**It all begins right here,**_

_**Friends for eternity,**_

_**No doubts in my mind,**_

_**Only sincerity.**_

_**Fights happen naturally,**_

_**But we'll make it through,**_

_**Here is where it begins.**_

_**I'm still green,**_

_**In need of a guiding hand,**_

_**Hope that you can help me,**_

_**As a friend,**_

_**And in your time of need,**_

_**Beside you I will stand,**_

_**To help you through it.**_

_**It all begins here,**_

_**Friends for eternity,**_

_**No doubts in my mind,**_

_**Only sincerity,**_

_**Fights happen naturally,**_

_**But we'll make it through,**_

_**Here is where it begins."**_

"**Well, what do you guys think? I know it must have been bad right?" Tracy asked as soon as she stopped singing.**

"**It was awesome! You're a great singer!" Greg said.**

"**Did you wrote it yourself?" Rowley asked.**

" **Nope, this is one of my favorite song, 'Budak Baru' in other words, the new kid, from Ashmen Iskandar Weiss." Tracy said explaining.**

" **You're amazing, Tracy! Oops, sorry…" Rodrick as as he grabbed Tracy's hands and immediately let go.**

" **Psst guys! I think Rodrick likes Tracy!" Rowley said whispering out loud enough to be heard.**

"**What?! You guys are so dead!" Rodrick yelled as his face turned into a dark red blush and began running after the others outside the house. Tracy on the other hand just ignored them and began strumming her guitar and humming.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The welcoming party**

**That night at the Tune residence, the entire family hosted a welcoming party and invited the entire neighbour-hood.**

"**Wow! This party is amazing!" said Rowley as he began licking his vanilla ice cream.**

"**Uh-huh! Say Rowley, have you seen Rex and Max?" Greg asked.**

"**We're right behind ya!" the twins popped out behind Greg and Rowley.**

"**God! You scared us! Where's Tracy anyway?" Rowley asked looking around.**

"**Trace eh! She's helping out mom and dad!" Rex and Max replied pointing at Tracy who was helping Mr. Tune and Mrs. Tune serving the neighbours,**

"**Hey guys! Care for some lemon tea?" Tracy asked as she carried a tray of lemon tea and walked towards her brothers.**

"**Sure!" Rex and Max grabbed all the lemon tea and drank them.**

"**Hey! Leave some lemon tea for the rest! Will ya, big bros? If you two keep drinking all the lemon tea, at night you'll sleep so soundly that you two won't feel stomach telling you to go to the toilets!" Tracy said as she snatched away the lemon tea. Greg and Rowley laughed.**

"**What are you doing here, Greg Heffley?" a girl wearing pigtail braids asked.**

"**I was thinking of the same thing, Patty Farrell!" Greg replied to Patty.**

"**Hi, I'm Patty Farrell! And you are…" Patty asked Tracy and her two brothers.**

"**The name's Tracy, those two are my brothers, the blonde one with blue eyes is Rex, the blonde one with green eyes is Max." Tracy said.**

"**Mind if I give you an advice, Tracy. You do not want to mix with the Heffleys!" Patty whispered.**

"**Why? The Heffley family members are nice and friendly, I don't see why I could be friends with them." Tracy asked curiously.**

"**I'll tell you why, **

**1, Greg is a unpopular wimp,**

**2, his big brother wears eyeliner, **

**3, his dad plays toys, **

**4, his mom is a bad dancer, and lastly, his little brother is still wearing diapers. And that's why you should not hang out with them, because they're a family of weirdos." Patty explained.**

"**I don't think so, Patty. I have to admit, Greg's family members are more eccentric." Tracy replied calmly, Patty scoffs rudely.**

"**Hey Patty, who's she?" a blonde girl asked.**

"**Hi, the name's Tracy and I'm a triplet! What's your name?" Tracy asked.**

"**I'm Holly Hills, I moved here last month." Holly replied smiling.**

"**Hey Holly…" Greg suddenly blushed while greeting Holly.**

"**You guys keep up at chatting, I'm gonna find dad and mom. See ya!" Tracy ran off.**

"**Hey dad! Hey mom!" Tracy greeted to her parents politely.**

"**What a polite daughter you have, Ken." A man commented.**

"**Thank you, Mr. Anderson." Mr. Tune replied.**

"**Hey Frank, where's that older son of yours?" Mr. Tune asked.**

"**Rodrick must be out with his friends." Mr. Heffley replied.**

"**I wouldn't say so for long. Look there!" Mr. Tune pointed at Rodrick and some of his friends walking into the yard.**

"**Hey Tracy." Rodrick smiled at her.**

"**Uh…hi, I guess…" Tracy replied.**

"**Yo, Rodrick. Who's the chick?" one of Rodrick friends, Ward asked Rodrick while smiling at Tracy.**

"**Chick? There's no chickens here…" Tracy was slightly confuse.**

"**Haha! You're quite funny, sis! Say, dad and mom want you to get some cookies from the oven!" Rex and Max suddenly popped up and said while giving out a glare towards Ward.**

"**Ok! Later guys." Tracy walked off.**

"**So…you like Tracy eh?" Rex and Max asked.**

"**What?! No!" Rodrick suddenly denied blushing.**

"**Rex, I think he really likes our sis…" Max said.**

"**Uh-huh! And why is he eyes black? Did he got beaten up or something? The last time I saw someone with a black eye was when Roger Peterson took the dare of staying in that fake haunted cabin we made stay for a night." Rex asked.**

"**No! It's eyeliner! NOT A SWOLLEN EYE!" Rodrick was furious when the twins laughed at his eyeliner.**

"**Whatever~" both twins stuck their tongue out.**

"**I'm going to get some snacks…" Rodrick left and went to the kitchen.**

**As soon as Rodrick was about to walk into the kitchen, he heard Tracy singing. He leaned closer to the peephole but suddenly he crashed and fell down.**

"**Rodrick, Are you alright?" Tracy asked leaning towards him.**

"**Yeah…I mean I'm fine." Rodrick answered blushing while thinking to himself "Wow~ She's even cuter up close! Gah! Rodrick! Snap out of it! Tracy's 3 years younger than you, Rodrick!"**

"**Um…Care for a drink?" Tracy asked when she helped him up, while thinking to herself "Why is Rodrick's face red? Is he having a fever or something?"**

"**Sure…" Rodrick replied as he gazed at Tracy getting him a glass of water.**

"**Here you go! Oh, and have some cookies as well." Tracy handed over Rodrick a plate of warm cookies. As soon as Tracy placed the plate of cookies in front of Rodrick, he ate them all.**

"**You must be quite hungry eh?" Tracy asked.**

"**Um…sort of…So uh, Tracy, where did you come from?" Rodrick changed the subject.**

"**I'm from Malaysia. My parents are Eurasians, my dad's part Texas and part Baba and my mom's part American and part Nyonya." Tracy replied.**

"**What's a Baba and Nonia?" Rodrick asked.**

"**Baba and Nyonya are a type of mix-blood of Malays and Chinese." Tracy answered.**

"**Oh…" Rodrick replied clueless.**

"**Anyway…Who are those guys with you just now?" Tracy asked.**

"**They're my friends and my bandmates. There's Ward and Bolin the security guards, Christopher and Todd the bass guitarist, Ben the lead singer, and me the drummer. I am also the founder of my band, Loded Diper." Rodrick bragged.**

"**Wow! That's an unusual name for a band but I think it's unique!" Tracy smiled.**

"**Wow! Tracy is a million times different than most girls I've met." Rodrick thought to himself.**

**Meanwhile, Mrs. Heffley and Mrs. Tune were having a conversation.**

"**You know, Susan. It's been almost ten years since we last seen each other." Mrs. Tune said after sipping a cup of warm jasmine tea.**

"**Indeed it is, Doris! Do you remember ten years ago, when we bought our kids to have a little playdate at my old apartment?" Mrs. Heffley replied.**

"**Yes, I remember your sons, Rodrick and Greg used to play with my kids. Although, I do recall that Rodrick likes playing with Tracy more. Susan, you don't suppose your son Rodrick likes my daughter Tracy, do you?" Mrs. Tune suddenly asked.**

**Both moms looked at each other and then laughed. However neither did they notice that Rex, Max. Greg and Rowley were eavesdropping.**

"**Did you hear that? I can't believe we met ten years ago!" Rex and Max whispered as all of them walked away.**

"**Yeah, but I'm more thinking about my brother and Tracy **_**together**_**. I mean…this is big news!" Greg replied.**

"**I know! Say…let's picture Tracy and Rodrick **_**together**_**. Shall we?" Greg suggested.**

"**Eukh! It's too gross to even think about it! A delicate and fragile flower like Tracy and a fierce and mean lion like Rodrick could **_**never **_**be a couple!" Rowley answered.**

"**Oh ho no! You must never underestimate Tracy…She might look sweet and delicate on the outside, but she's a toughie on the inside!" Rex said.**

"**What do you mean by that?" Greg asked.**

"**Believe it or not, Tracy used to be a top notch kong fu student and silat master back in our old school!" Max whispered.**

"**Woah! I never knew she's that good!" Rowley was shocked.**

"**Uh-huh! Tracy is timid and kind but she can be tomboyish and brave and rather stubborn at times…" the twins replied.**

**Meanwhile, Mrs. Heffley and Mrs. Tune were still chatting.**

"**Doris, I think your daughter Tracy is very nice and well-behaved." Mrs. Heffley said.**

"**You know, Tracy is also a babysitter. She could help you take care of your sons! She just love children." Mrs. Tune suggested.**

"**I think I'll might hire her next time!" Mrs. Heffley replied.**

"**This just feels like old times, doesn't it?" Mrs. Tune asked.**

"**Indeed it is!" Mrs. Heffley answered as they both laughed under the starry night.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Chaos at the Heffley's**

**Two days later, Rex, Max and Tracy went to their new school, Westmore Middle School, for their first time. Greg and Rowley had become their guides so that they could know their way around. That morning, the triplets got up early and went to Greg's house to check on Greg. **

"**Good morning, Mrs. Heffley and Manny!" the triplets greeted Mrs. Heffley politely.**

"**Good morning, Rex, Max and Tracy. You're quite early, Greg and Rodrick aren't even up yet…" Mrs. Heffley replied while feeding Manny.**

"**Why not me and Max go wake Greg up, Tracy will wake up Rodrick~" Rex and Max teased.**

"**Uh! Fine… Mrs. Heffley where's Rodrick's room anyway?" Tracy asked.**

"**Upstairs the last room on the left. Greg's room is the first room in the right." Mrs. Heffley answered.**

**Tracy and her brothers went upstairs to wake up the brothers. Rex and Max woke Greg up by making weird and loud noises. Meanwhile…**

"**So…this is Rodrick's room huh? Looks quite messy to me…" Tracy thought to herself as she walked into Rodrick's room.**

"**Um…Time to wake up, Rodrick. Rodrick?" Tracy tried to wake him up.**

"**Shut up, Greg! Another ten minutes!" Rodrick groaned as he covered himself with blankets.**

"**Come on! Wake up. Mrs. Heffley might not be happy if you woke up late." Tracy plead.**

**Rodrick was annoyed and pulled Tracy's face beneath his armpit. At that moment, Greg, Max and Rex got in.**

"**RODRICK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH OUR SIS?!" Rex and Max were furious.**

"**Your sis? You mean…I…" Rodrick was surprised.**

"**Just let me go please." Tracy was nearly out of breath.**

"**Oh…sorry, Tracy." Rodrick let her go as he blushed.**

"**Um…Rodrick. Hate to break it up to you but you might ought to hide your dead skulls boxers…" Greg pointed as Rodrick covered his boxers with a pillow**

"**You ok, sis?" Rex asked his sister.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine! I've survived in our old school's smelly toilets for six years, this is nothing!" Tracy smiled as she blushed slightly.**

"**Tracy, I'm so sorry about just now…" Rodrick apologized.**

"**No big deal! I'll go downstairs to get some air. Later guys!" Tracy went out.**

"**Ok! What were you doing with Tracy just now?" the twins asked.**

"**Nothing! I just thought she was Greg so I tackled her with my armpit…" Rodrick confessed.**

"**Oh boy! Mom's gonna flip if she found out that you tackled a girl!" Greg teased.**

"**Shut up or you'll be the next person stuck underneath my armpits! Now go downstairs! I need to change…NOW!" Rodrick had flipped his temper, as the three kids dashed out.**

**Meanwhile, Tracy was helping out Mrs. Heffley with the dishes. Just then, the boys all came down. But at that very moment, Manny called Greg "Bubby!"**

"**Why is your brother calling you that?" Rex and Max asked.**

"**Isn't it sweet? 'Bubby' is Greg's nickname." Mrs. Heffley said making Greg more embaressed. Rodrick laughed.**

"**Don't worry, Greg! Your secret's safe with me!" Tracy and her brothers said.**

"**Really? Whew! Thanks." Greg was relieved.**

"**Time for breakfast, boys. You kids can wait." Mrs. Heffley said to Rodrick, Greg, and the triplets. So, Rodrick and Greg finished their breakfast quickly while the triplets wait for them. Rex and Max were chatting while Tracy was listening to music. After a while, Greg and Rodrick were done.**

"**Rodrick! I need you to send Greg and the triplets to school." Mrs. Heffley said just as Rodrick was about to go out.**

"**What?!" Rodrick was shocked.**

"**If you do, I'll give you 5 mombucks." Mrs. Heffley said.**

"**Fine! Hop in, kids!" Rodrick agreed.**

"**I'm riding shotgun!" Max and Rex said.**

"**Sorry punks! But this spot is for…" Rodrick stopped them.**

"**Your mom?"**

"**No!"**

"**Yourself?"**

"**No!"**

"**Greg?"**

"**No!"**

"**I know! That seat is for the garbage! Surprisingly, it's the garbage that's behind…" the twins teased.**

"**SHUT THE HELL UP! That's for Tracy!" Rodrick said being ticked off.**

"**It's ok! Rodrick, why don't you let them sit front row? I don't mind sitting behind." Tracy calmed Rodrick down.**

"**Yeah, heard that? Be nice to your future **_**brother-in-laws**_**, Rodrick~" the twins teased.**

"**Rex! Max! You guys are so immature at times…And PS, we are gonna be late." Tracy informed them.**

"**OH NO!" the twins board on the van and Rodrick got in to send them all to school.**

"**Hm…Is there something I had forgotten?" Rodrick asked on the way to school.**

"**HEY! YOU GUYS FORGOTTEN ME!" Greg chased after the van yelling.**

"…" **the triplets frowned.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: New school, new friends**

**After ten minutes, Rodrick dropped the triplets at their new school, Westmore Middle School. He gave them some advice about middle school.**

"**Now remember, not to choose the wrong locker." Rodrick said as he dropped them off.**

"**Thanks for your advice, Rodrick." Tracy thanked him as her brothers already spotted an exhausted Greg catching up with them.**

"**Greg, you ok?" Rex asked.**

"**Do I look ok to you?! I've been chased by a ginormous dog just now and I smell like the gym bathroom." Greg nagged.**

"**Here! You can have our extra clothes! The shirt is from Rex and the trousers are Max's. You can also borrow my extra towel. Don't worry, it's clean." Tracy offered Greg as she took out a grey shirt, a dark blue trousers and a clean white towel from her bag.**

"**Yeah! You can have it, Gre… Hey wait a second! How come you have extra clothes in your bag, sis?" the twins asked.**

"**Mom wanted me to bring extra clothes because you two always dirty your clothes after gym class. Oh and by the way, Greg, could you show us to the principal's office before you go change your clothes?" Tracy replied.**

"**Sure! The principal's office is down this road, to the left and the office is the first room near a soda machine." Greg said as he walked off.**

**The triplets followed Greg's instructions and went to see the principal, Mrs. Mancy.**

"**You must be Rex, Max and Tracy Tune. I'm your principal, Mrs. Mancy. Welcome to Westmore Middle School." Mrs. Mancy welcomed them.**

"**Thank you, Mrs. Mancy." The triplets thanked her.**

"**You three will be put together in the same class, is that clear? Shall I ask someone to be your guide?" Mrs. Mancy asked.**

"**No thank you, Mrs. Mancy. We already have someone to help us around." The triplets replied.**

"**If that's so…Then, here are your textbooks." Mrs. Mancy gave them their textbooks.**

"**Thanks Mrs. Mancy. We'll just go now…" the triplets went off.**

**A little while later, the triplets choose three lockers next to each other. At that moment, a silver-haired with sapphire blue eyes girl wearing a cap and glasses walked towards her locker right next to Tracy's.**

"**Um…Hi! I'm Tracy Tune, what's your name?" Tracy introduced herself.**

"**I'm Christine Conan. But you can just call me Chris." Chris introduced herself.**

"**Hi Chris! These are my twin brothers, Max and Rex." Tracy introduced her brothers.**

"'**Sup!" the twins greeted.**

"**Rex! Max! Tracy! We've looking all over you guys!" Just then, Greg and Rowley walked towards them.**

"**Hey guys! Sorry we worried you!" Rex apologized.**

"**Um…who are you?" Greg asked Chris.**

"**She's Chris!" Tracy replied.**

"**RINGGGG!" the school bell rung.**

"**Oops! Class is about to start! Let's get to class!" everyone ran back to class.**

"**Everyone! May I have your attention?" The form teacher, Mr. Huff announced as everyone remained quiet.**

"**Today, we have three new transferred students. So, I'd like everyone to introduce themselves." Mr. Huff said.**

"**Hi! I'm Rex Jones Tune!"**

"**And I'm his twin brother! Max Terrence Tune!"**

"**Hey! I'm their sister, Tracy Taylor Tune." **

**The triplets introduced themselves first.**

"**Hi! I'm the class monitor, Alexander Aruda."**

"**I'm Bryce Anderson!"**

"**I'm Holly Hills. Please to meet you."**

"**I'm Greg Heffley."**

"**I'm Rowley Jefferson."**

"**I'm Catherine Catnip, you can call me Cathy."**

"**I'm Handsome Prince."**

"**I'm Sakura Snowflower."**

"**I'm Jordan Cash!"**

"**I'm Patty Farrell."**

"**I'm Christine Conan!"**

"**I'm Fregley, wanna see my secret **_**freckle**_**?"**

"**I'm Sophia Millson."**

"**I'm Melody Angelstar."**

"**I'm John Kasamiko."**

"**I'm William Wang." **

"**I'm Michael Sampson."**

"**I'm June Jewels."**

"**I'm Andrea Arrows."**

**The classmates introduced themselves one by one.**

"**Hello Rex, Max. Hello, Tracy~ My name is Chirag Gupta, and I am **_**single~~"**_** A short Indian boy introduced himself while trying to flirt with Tracy.**

"**Hey new girl! Over here!" A bunch of students called Tracy.**

"**Coming!" Tracy replied as she walked off.**

"**Listen up! Chakra Gupka!"**

"**It's Chirag Gupta actually…"**

"**Whatever! If you step closer to our sis, you'll be looking like we did to Roger Peterson on Boxing Day!" the twins warned as Chirag gulped nervously.**

"**Just kidding! But seriously, don't mess with our sis!" the twins joked.**

**Meanwhile, Tracy was making some friends and got off with a good start. She made friends with Holly, Andrea, June, Sakura, Cathy, Melody and Chris. Rex and Max made friends with Greg, Chirag, Rowley, Handsome, John and William.**

**During recess, Tracy and her brothers sat down on a lunch table with their new friends. The triplets bought home cooked meals, apple pie, fruit juice and chicken floss bread.**

"**Want some?" Tracy offered some food to her friends.**

"**Ok!" **

"**Hmm~ It's good and tasty!"**

"**May I have some?" Bryce Anderson popped out.**

"**Gah! Take that!" Rex and Max banged Bryce's head with a fist.**

"**Ouch! What did you do that for?!"**

"**Oops! Thought you were Roger!" the twins replied.**

"**Come on, big bros! Haven't you forgotten we're not in Malaysia anymore? Oh, I'm sorry that my brothers hit you…" Tracy sighed and apologized to Bryce.**

"**That's ok…" Bryce walked off.**

"**Who's Roger?" Cathy asked.**

"**Oh, he's just an old friend of ours!" Rex mumbled.**

"**Really? What does he look like? Is he cute?" June asked,**

"**Of course he's cute, and he's quite a popular kid in my grade." Tracy answered.**

"**You mean he's like a Bryce Anderson in your old school?" Andrea asked as she got excited.**

"**Sort of…" Tracy replied. At that moment, the class bell rung and they all went back to class.**

**After school, Rex, Max, Greg, Rowley, Tracy and their new friends were chatting.**

"**Hey Rowley, not that I'm trying to be rude and all…but who's that on your bike?" June asked as she looked at Rowley's bike.**

"**That's Joshie, he's my favourite singer." Rowley answered.**

"**Really? My favourite singer is Taylor Swift, she's really pretty and has a lovely voice." Tracy answered.**

"**Our favourite singer is Justin Bieber, he's awesome and he's super cool!" Rex and Max said.**

**At that moment, Rodrick stopped his van in front of their school and got down.**

"**Hey little wimps! Hey there, Tracy." Rodrick said trying to flirt with Tracy.**

"**Hi Rodrick." Tracy smiled back.**

"**So, how's you first day?" Rodrick asked as he hide his blush.**

"**It was fine." Rex and Max helped Tracy replied.**

"**Psst! Tracy, is he your **_**boyfriend**_**?" Chris asked Tracy.**

"**What? Of course not." Tracy denied as she blushed slightly.**

"**Then why is he talking nice to you?" Andrea asked.**

"**He's our new neighbour, and I think he **_**likes**_** our sis." Max replied.**

"**THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Rodrick raised a fist as he blushed furiously.**

"**Just 'cause Rodrick is nice to me, it doesn't mean that he, you know, **_**likes**_** me. This was what you guys said whenever guys talk to me. Rodrick and I are just friends, right?" Tracy stopped them and turned around to see Rodrick, but instead facing him eye to eye. Their faces were just inches apart as Rodrick and Tracy began to blush.**

"**Um…right…" Rodrick replied as he couldn't get his eyes off Tracy.**

"_**Why is he staring at me like that?**_**" Tracy thought, then she replied: "Yep! Everyone's just good friends!"**

**Meanwhile…**

"**I say, let's prank your **_**future brother-in-law**_**!" William suggested.**

"**Yeah! And I have a plan!" Rex said.**

"**This better be a good one!" John, Greg, Chirag and Rowley said.**

"**It sure will!" Max replied.**

"**Oh boy! Here we go again." Handsome slapped his forehead. **

**A few minutes later, John and William pretended that they were DJs and made a report,: "Whoever owns a white van with drums inside it better come quick, it is being stolen right now!"**

"**Wait what?!" Rodrick immediately turned around and ran after his van, which were steered by the rest of the boys.**

"**YEEHAW!" the boys cheered.**

"**GET BACK HERE!" Rodrick yelled.**

**"Ha!Ha!Ha!" the girls laughed.**

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Should I let Angie Steadman be a part of this? Please give me some suggestions.**_

_**PS! A belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Meeting Heather Hills and Loded Diper**

**As soon as Rodrick caught the boys, he was angry that his van nearly hit a tree.**

"**Look what you guys did?!" Rodrick was mad as he panted.**

"**What? It was only an accident." Rex and Max apologized.**

"**Yeah! And a hilarious one!" William and Greg laughed.**

"**It's not funny, guys!" Just then, the rest of the girls caught up.**

"**Well, it was when it happened," Chris and Sakura began to laughed.**

"**Chris, Sakura, It's not nice to laugh at people." Melody told them.**

"**Yeah, Melody's right~" John and William agreed.**

"**You're just saying that because you guys have a crush on Melody." June said as they both glared at her.**

"**I'm sorry, Rodrick." Tracy helped him up.**

"**That's alright…" Rodrick gazed dreamily at her.**

**Just then, a bunch of teens drove by and laughed at Rodrick.**

"**Hey Heffley! You are such a loser! You can't even beat some 7****th**** Graders on driving!" the teens laughed.**

"**Holly, what are **_**you **_**doing with those losers?" a blonde girl who looks two to three years older asked.**

"**Heather, those are my friends." Holly explained.**

"**Ew! I can't believe your sister would hang out with the losers!" one of Heather's friends, Stella said.**

"**Look what **_**you **_**did, Holly. Just you wait until tonight!" Heather said as she scoffed and rolled her eyes. Then, she and her friends drove off.**

"**Who in the name of Juliana Hamzah is that?" Tracy asked.**

"**That's my sister, Heather Hills." Holly said.**

"**She looks like a blonde version Suki Hakitaro with Kyla Olivers' attitude." Rex and Max exclaimed.**

"**What?! Suki's here?!" Tracy suddenly became scared and grabbed Rodrick's hand.**

"**Who is Suki, and why is Tracy scared?" Holly asked.**

"**Suki is Tracy's worst nightmare, she always picked on her and would laughed at her at all times." Rex whispered.**

"**So, she's a bully?" Greg asked.**

"**Yep!" Max said rolling his eyes.**

"**Tracy, you're scared of this Suki huh?" Rodrick tried comforting her while patting her shoulder.**

"**Uh-huh…Sorry 'bout that." Tracy replied nodding as she let herself go.**

"**Hey RODRICK! Keep your hands off my sis!" Rex yelled.**

"**Yeah! You **_**nasty pervert**_**!" Max said.**

"**What did you just call me?!" Rodrick suddenly flipped his temper and was about to whack the twins.**

"**My my… Rodrick, if you hit us, we'll reveal your little secret(the little incident in Chapter 3 between Rodrick and Tracy) to your friends, parents and the entire world, you wouldn't want it happen, would you?" the twins said smirking.**

"**You…" Rodrick was speechless.**

"**What secret ya'll knuckleheads are saying?" Out of the blue a bunch of teenagers (AKA Rodrick's band-mates/friends) popped out of nowhere.**

"**Sheesh! Cousin Christopher! What'cha doing here?" Sakura was a bit surprised to see her cousin as Christopher and the other band-mates did a high-five with Rodrick.**

"**Brother?! You know this guy?!" Cathy was rather shocked to see her big brother.**

"**Yeap! This guy is my band-mate and also our leader." The blonde jock said.**

"**Oh and by the way, my name's Christopher Catnip, brother of Cathy, Juliet, and Mimi, and also Sakura's cousin." Christopher introduced himself.**

"**I'm Todd Andrews." a red-haired teenager introduced himself.**

"**The name's Ward Thomas. We've met the other day at the welcoming party at your house." Ward said.**

"**I'm Benjamin James, Ben for short." A brunette boy said.**

"**I'm new, the name's Bolin." A tall and rather jocky Asian boy said. (**_**Author's note: Yeah I bought him all the way from Avatar Korra, ok?")**_

"**So, now that we've met each other and all, let's just send you five home!" Rodrick was in a rush to go back before the twins spilled his secret.**

"**Nah! We want to walk home!" the kids replied.**

"**Greg…I **_**insist **_**you get into my van!" Rodrick warned Greg who was slightly smirking.**

"**Ahem! May I have your attention, I have a little secret to share with you all. My brother Greg actually has a dai…" Rodrick suddenly announced.**

"**Diapers in his storage room?" Sakura took a guess.**

"**Nope"**

"**diagram notes?"**

"**No!"**

"**diabetes at such a young age?"**

"**Nada!"**

"**Dairy allergy! That's right, I'm allergic to dairy!" Greg lied.**

"**To cheese type or the ones girl write on?" Max asked the got punched by June.**

"**Cheese." Greg lied again.**

"**I say we all go back home and have lunch. And you two are coming with me." Rodrick said giving a devious glare as he pulled Greg and Rowley into his van.**

"**See you at our place at 3!" The twins said waving.**

"**NOOOOOOO! HELP US!" Greg screamed.**

"**I'm too young to die!" Rowley said crying.**

"**What's up with them anyway?" Cathy asked her brother.**

"**I don't know." Christopher shrugged.**

"**Maybe they're too hungry? People intend to cry when they're too hungry." Sakura asked.**

"**Must be!" everyone agreed.**

**So, everyone went home happily while Greg and Rowley were tortured by Rodrick on the way home.**

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Sorry that I upload it late. New school year's been tough, Happy Reading.**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Call me maybe?**

**At three in the afternoon, the triplets invited their new friends over. But when Greg and Rowley arrived, their faces were rather swollen.**

"**Oh my goodness! What happened to you guys?" Melody asked.**

"**Let me guess…Rodrick did it huh?" Rex asked.**

"**Yep, he punched us and I didn't even get to eat lunch." Greg said.**

"**Then, have a seat! Me and the girls will go make some sandwiches and bring a ripe egg." Tracy said as she and the other girls left.**

"**An egg? She's gonna hit me with an egg?!" Greg freaked out.**

"**Nope! The egg is used to help reduced pain and it's a tradional healing process. Plus, after the ripe egg is used, we can have half-boiled eggs!" Max explained.**

**Meanwhile, with the girls…**

"**So, Tracy, do you like that Rodrick guy? I can tell he's taken a liking for you." Chris said.**

"**Yeah! Are you sure that he just likes you as a **_**friend**_**?" Cathy smirked.**

"**Of course, he's just a good friend. Besides, my parents don't want me to date until I'm graduated from university." Tracy said.**

"**Really? Cathy and Handsome had been dating for two months." Sakura said.**

"**What? Does your brother know about this?" Tracy asked.**

"**Yep! He's ok with it anyway." Cathy said humming.**

"**I know! My cousin is a lovesick airhead." Sakura rolled her eyes.**

"**So is my older sister, Crystal! She's always being lovey-dovey with her boyfriend, Calvin." Chris said sticking her tongue out exclaiming with disgust.**

"**Ha! Ha! Guess we're just a couple of clueless romance people, huh?" Sakura asked.**

"**Guess so! I think I'll give the guys some snacks!" Tracy said leaving.**

**Meantime, the boys are chatting…**

"**Say, which one of you is the eldest?" Greg asked.**

"**Technically, Max is the eldest by being born ten minutes earlier, I'm the second to be born four minutes early before Tracy, which means she's the youngest." Rex explained.**

"**Hey guys! Snack time!" Tracy said walking towards them.**

"**Oh Yeah! Eggs up!" Rex snatched the egg and threw it towards Max.**

"**Give it back! Here Greg! Use the cloth to cover the egg and rub it gently on your wound." Tracy instructed Greg as she snatched the egg back and gave it to Greg.**

**Greg did what he was instructed while the other kids had tea and biscuits.**

**Meanwhile at Greg's house…**

"**Ok people! Take five!" Rodrick said as he and his band-mates took a break.**

"**So Bolin, do you like my cousin, Sakura? I can tell you've got a thing for her." Christopher suddenly asked.**

"**Me? Liking her? I…um…" Bolin blushed.**

"**Look Bo! If you want to a girl to notice you, try to ask for her phone number!" Todd suggested.**

"**As a matter of fact, I already asked for her number so that tip is useless to me." Bolin said.**

"**Ok…Rodrick, you like her, don't you?" Ward asked sneering.**

"**Who's her?"**

"**That brunette opposite your house!" Ward said.**

"**No! Why would I like a girl who's three years younger than me?" Rodrick denied as his face turned slightly red.**

"**Whatever man! Either you're gonna make your move or you'll regret when that girls' taken. Your choice, dude!" Ben said.**

**Later…**

"**So, Trace! Which co-curiculum activities are you joining?" Chris asked.**

"**Hmm…I'm planning to join the school paper, the arts and craft club and badminton team." Tracy said.**

"**Then you'll get to meet Angie! She's in the school paper too!" Rowley said.**

"**Who's Angie?" Rex and Max asked.**

"**She's a friend of ours, she's a reporter for the school paper and she's in the 8****th**** grade." Rowley said.**

"**And we're joining the Wilderness Explorers, the fotography club and the basketball team." Max and Rex answered.**

"**No kidding! I'm in the arts and craft club too!" Chris and Sakura said.**

"**Is it me or have those three gone chucko?" Greg said.**

"**What did you just say?!" Sakura suddenly grabbed Greg's shirt and was an inch close to punching him.**

"**Calm down, cousin… Hey, what's this?" Cathy suddenly noticed a piece of paper that fell off Sakura's dress.**

"**Bolin Horanshito (I don't know what's Bolin's surname)? Is he that Asian jock we saw earlier? Is this his number?" Cathy asked.**

"**Um…Yes and yes. Will you give me back?" Sakura asked.**

"**I never knew that a tomboy like my cousin would have an admirer?" Cathy teased.**

"**He's just a friend, so hand it over!" Sakura began to plead.**

"**Yeah right…Handsome catch!" Cathy threw the paper over to Handsome as he began to run. The others laughed.**

**At 5p.m., everyone went home and bid the triplets good bye. The twins went video-game playing with Greg and Rowley at the games room while Tracy cleaned the living room.**

**Just then, the doorbell rang, so Tracy went to get the door. When she opened the door, she saw Rodrick.**

"**Hi Tracy." Rodrick said hiding his blush and playing cool.**

"**Hey Rodrick!" Tracy said.**

"**Where're your brothers?" Rodrick asked.**

"**Playing video games with Greg and Rowley." Tracy answered, shoving her hands into her pockets.**

"**So, um…I know that we just met and all but…" Rodrick began to blush.**

"**Just tell me what is it." Tracy said.**

"**Here's my number, could you call or text me sometimes?" Rodrick said handing her over a piece of paper.**

"**Sure. Oh! And here's mine." Tracy smiled as she wrote her number with a pencil on the other side of Rodrick's paper and tears it into half.**

"**So…Should I text you tonight?" Rodrick asked.**

"**My bedtime curfew is at 8:30, so you should probably text me at 8. Is that ok?" Tracy asked, looking up at Rodrick, who is five inches taller than her.**

"**Sure! 8's fine with me." Rodrick replied.**

"**So, why did you beat Greg and Rowley up?" Tracy asked.**

"**Because they were about to tell everyone that incident that happened between us this morning. Besides, that would ruin half of my reputation." Rodrick said blushing.**

"**You have a reputation?" Tracy said slightly amused.**

"**Well yeah!" Rodrick nodded.**

"**Really? Is it a good one or a bad one?" out of the blue, Rex and Max popped out of nowhere.**

"**Rex! Max! You guys startled me!" Tracy said.**

"**What are you doing here?" Rodrick asked.**

"**Nothing… Just checkin' how's our sis on her 'date'." The twins smirked.**

"**Quit talking nonsense!" Rodrick said hiding his blush.**

"**I'll go tell Greg you're here." Tracy said leaving.**

"**Greg! Your brother is here to pick you up!" Tracy called Greg out.**

"**Fine…" Greg groaned as he got out.**

"**Bye! See you tomorrow!" Rowley, Max and Rex waved at Greg and Rodrick as they walked home.**

"**Hey Greg! You forgot your Twisted Wizard 2! See ya'll tomorrow." Tracy tossed Greg's game at him.**

"**Thanks! Bye guys!" Greg waved back.**

**That night, Tracy received a text from Rodrick.**

_**Good night, Tracy. See you tomorrow morning!**_

**Tracy smiled a little and replied.**

_**Sleep well. Night, Rodrick!**_

**Just then, the twins snatched Tracy's phone and ran off.**

"**Give me back my phone!" Tracy said angrily.**

"**Yeah right! Future-to-be Mrs. Heffley!" Rex teased.**

"**Oh man! Ken, the kids are at it again." Doris said sighing.**

"**Oh let them! Besides, all they will receive is punishment tomorrow! Kids…" Ken said as he sleep.**

* * *

_**So, what do you think? Please review and let me know! I'm thinking of letting Angie Steadman in the next chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:Dinner night**

**It's been a few days since the triplets moved in. One day, Kendore and Doris invited Greg's family for dinner.**

"**Rex! Max! I need you guys to send the invitations to the Heffleys." Doris said popping her head out of the kitchen.**

"**But mom, we're busy too, can't you see we're playing Twisted Wizards? Why don't you ask Tracy to help you out." The twins replied.**

"**But I have to help mom…" Tracy said.**

"**It's ok, sweetie. I'll handle it. Just go." Doris said.**

"**Bye sis! And don't spend too much time talking to your **_**boyfriend**_**!" Rex said.**

"**Rodrick is not my boyfriend!" Tracy yelled.**

"**Says the girl who's blushing!" Max stuck his tongue out.**

**Tracy just rolled her eyes and walked to Greg's house. Tracy rang the doorbell and after a moment, someone opened the door.**

"**Hello, Mrs. Heffley. I'm sorry to bother you." Tracy greeted Mrs. Heffley.**

"**Tracy, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Heffley smiled back.**

"**My mom sent me here to invite you and your family for a dinner at my house this evening. Would you like to come?" Tracy asked.**

"**I would be delighted to come. What time is it?" Mrs. Heffley asked.**

"**Around 6. Is the timing just about right?" Tracy asked.**

"**Yes. Would you like to come in for a glass of water?" Mrs. Heffley asked.**

"**No thanks, I need to go back and help my mom." Tracy declined Mrs. Heffley's offer politely.**

"**How nice of you. If only Greg and Rodrick were half good as you…" Mrs. Heffley said.**

"**Mrs. Heffley, where are Greg and Rodrick?" Tracy asked looking around.**

"**Oh! Greg is at his room playing games with Rowley and Rodrick is sleeping in his room." Mrs. Heffley replied rolling her eyes.**

"**Well, I should be getting back now. Goodbye, Mrs. Heffley." Tracy said as she walked home.**

**That evening, at the Heffley's…**

"**Rodrick! Greg! We should be leaving now!" Mrs. Heffley yelled at the top of her lungs downstairs.**

"**Coming, mom!" Greg said coming out dressed in a navy blue colour shirt and dark brown trousers.**

"**I'm ready to go now." Rodrick came out wearing a black shirt and dark blue jeans.**

"**Man, Rodrick! Why are you dressed like that? Are you wearing cologne?" Greg sniffed Rodrick and asked.**

"**Rodrick, sweetie. I don't think it's necessary to wear cologne. You look fine just the way you are." Mrs. Heffley said.**

"**I just want to make a good impression for the triplets' family." Rodrick explained as his face turned a little pink.**

"**More like making a good impression on Tracy…" Greg murmured smirking.**

"**What did you say?!" Rodrick raised a fist.**

"**Ahem! We **_**should**_** be going." Mr. Heffley said.**

**A few minutes later…**

"**Dingdong~" the doorbell rang.**

"**I'll go get it!" Kendore and Doris went to open the door.**

"**Hey Greg, Manny, Frank, Susan, and Rodrick! Do come in." Kendore and Doris greeted.**

"**Hi there." Rex, Max and Tracy greeted.**

**Rex and Max sniffed and said: "Who's been putting on perfume?"**

"**It's call cologne, dork!" Rodrick said feeling slightly annoyed.**

"**What's a cologne?" Tracy asked curiously.**

"**Cologne is a kind of perfume used by men." Rodrick explained.**

"**So, it's a males' perfume?" Tracy asked.**

"**Sort of…" Rodrick answered.**

"**But you're not a man yet, you're just a teenager like the rest of us." Rex said.**

"**He does make it a point." Greg said as Rodrick glared.**

"**Ahem! Dinner time." Kendore said.**

**Kendore and Doris sat together on the left, Mr. and Mrs. Heffley sat on the right, Manny sat between Mr. and Mrs. Heffley, Greg and Max sat beside Mrs. Heffley, while Max sat opposite Greg and Max, Tracy and Rodrick sat together.**

"**Mom, dad. Here are some vegetables for you." The triplets gave their parents some vegetables.**

"**Thank you." Kendore and Doris said.**

"**Mr. and Mrs. Heffley, here are some vegetables for you as well." The triplets gave Mr. and Mrs. Heffley some vegetables as well.**

"**Rodrick, here's a piece of fish for you." Tracy gave Rodrick a piece of steamed fish and smiled.**

"**Gee, thanks…" Rodrick blushed.**

**Later, the adults were having some coffee outside the yard, while Rex, Max and Greg were playing video games, Tracy and Rodrick were chatting while doing the dishes.**

"**So, Tracy, what's your favourite hobby?" Rodrick asked as he wiped the plates clean.**

"**Drawing comics, listening to music and watching Singaporean drama. What's your favourite hobby?" Tracy replied.**

"**Playing drums, watching TV and sleeping." Rodrick answered.**

"**You like sleeping? That's an unusual hobby." Tracy said giggling.**

"**I sleep 36 hours once, and I didn't even notice until I woke up." Rodrick said as Tracy laugh amused.**

"**Wow! That's impressive. You're quite special!" Tracy said smiling.**

"**What? You…you think I'm special?" Rodrick asked looking away blushing.**

"**Uh-huh! Not every guy I met is as special as you. You're not bad for a guy, your passion for music is strong. I've heard your band playing music a couple of times. To be honest, Rex, Max and I like rock-and-roll music too and I can tell they also like your band's music." Tracy praised Rodrick smiling.**

"**Really? Most people hate our style of music, and we don't have any fans." Rodrick blushed.**

"**Well, now you have three fans right behind you. By the way, if you have a band, shouldn't your parents and your brothers give you moral support?" Tracy motivated Rodrick.**

"**My dad is against it, my mom insists I form a family band and my brothers hate my music. So, I'm guessing you and your brothers are one of my first fans. But I don't think your brothers don't like me." Rodrick said as his cheeks turned slightly pink.**

"**My brother always teased you, that's the way they bond with others, so keep it in mind! Your hands are a little wet, use this kitchen towel to wipe your hands dry" Tracy gave Rodrick a kitchen towel.**

**Meanwhile, the adults happened to pass by and saw Tracy and Rodrick chatting and laughing. They just smiled and went away.**

"**It looks like your son is very fond of my daughter." Kendore said.**

"**Fond of? I think it's more likely that he likes your daughter." Mr. Heffley rolled his eyes.**

"**I think its sweet, at least Tracy has an admirer now. But, they better not hitch off soon, thay will be having the 'talk' with me and Ken." Doris said.**

"**Uh-huh! I could tell he has feelings for Tracy. If those two ever get together, we might be relatives by marriage." Mrs. Heffley chuckled.**

"**Very funny, Susan. You still haven't lost your humor." Doris giggled.**

"**Hey mom, hey dad, hello Mr. and Mrs. Heffley!" Tracy suddenly came out with Rodrick beside her.**

"**Hey kids. Tracy, get Greg downstairs, we'll be leaving soon." Mr. Heffley said.**

"**Ok!" Tracy replied as she went upstairs.**

**After a while, Greg and his family were about to leave.**

"**Tracy, why don't you give Rodrick a good night kiss?" Greg sneered.**

"**Gregory Heffley, if I obeyed your commands, I'll tell Holly your little nickname." Tracy sabotaged.**

"**Hehe, I was just kidding…" Greg gulped and laughed nervously.**

"**Don't kids get along nicely? Well, I hope you all will drop by next week if you're free." Doris said.**

"**Rodrick, there's something on your back. Let me get that for you." Greg, Max and Rex said as they slapped Rodrick's back and Rodrick accidentally kissed Tracy on the forehead. Both of them let go, Tracy's cheeks turned pink and Rodrick blushed.**

"**Aw~Wodwick likes Twacy." Manny said.**

"**Hi-5!" Greg, Rex and Max did a high five.**

"**Tracy, I…um…" Rodrick was embarrassed.**

"**Well…good night." Kendore and Doris waved goodbye.**

"**See you tomorrow!" Mr. and Mrs. Heffley waved back.**

"**So, Rodrick…How's your first kiss?" Greg asked smirking.**

"**Shut up!" Rodrick blushed angrily.**

**After a while, Rodrick texted Tracy.**

"_**Listen, Tracy…I'm so sorry about what happened just now…It was an accident, I swear. Please forgive me."**_

"_It's okay, I know you didn't mean it. I forgive you, just pretend that never happened."_

"_**Ok! Night!"**_

"_Goodnight!"_

**That night, Rodrick couldn't stop thinking about Tracy. While Tracy was being teased by her brothers.**

* * *

_What do you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review...(0)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:Meeting Angie Steadman and George Samuels**

**It's extracurricular activities day, the triplets went to school early, dragging a cheerful Rowley and a very annoyed and cranky Greg.**

"**I don't get why you guys have to drag me here early…" Greg said groaning.**

"**Come on, sweetie. I think it's a wonderful idea that you, Rowley and the triplets go to extracurricular activities. By the way, your brother will be picking you up afterwards." Mrs. Heffley said as she dropped the kids in front of the school.**

"**You know Greg, I hear Holly is coming to extracurricular activities day too." Rex said.**

"**Holly's gonna be here? Ok! I'm going down." Greg got down the car excitedly.**

"**Wait up! Greg!" Rowley chased after Greg.**

"**Told you it'll work! Now where's my reward for our bet?" Rex sneered as Max gave him a dollar.**

"**Ugh! Boys…" Tracy rolled her eyes.**

"**Tracy!" Just then, Chris, Cathy and Sakura called out.**

"**Hey girls! Where's Holly, Melody, Andrea and June?" Tracy asked.**

"**At the ladies' room." Sakura said.**

"**Hello, beautiful!" Cathy's boyfriend, Handsome hugged her.**

"**I think I'll go to the washroom and barf up my breakfast!" Sakura said walking away.**

"**Me too!" Tracy said.**

"**I'm coming as well!" Chris said.**

"**We'll be going to the Wilderness Explorers troops now!" Rex, Max, Greg and Rowley walked off.**

"**Hey, cousin! Aren't you and your boyfriend going to the school's Music Club?" Sakura reminded Cathy and Handsome.**

**After a while, Sakura, Tracy and Chris went to the School's Newspaper Club.**

"**Hey Chris, Sakura! Who's your new friend?" As soon as they walked into the room, a blonde girl with slight pink-ish hair asked.**

"**Hey there, Angie! This is our newest member, Tracy Tune. She and her brothers, Rex and Max, just moved here from Malaysia." Chris introduced Tracy to the blonde senior.**

"**Hello, I'm Angelina Steadman, Angie for short." Angie smiled.**

"**Hi, Angie. I've been hearing a lot about you from Rowley Jefferson." Tracy smiled back.**

"**So, you know Rowley? He was the cartoonist for the school paper last year." Angie asked.**

"**Yep! He and Greg Heffley are my friends." Tracy replied.**

**Suddenly, a boy around Angie's age came in. He looked like an Asian but had jet black and spikey hair, forest green eyes and was wearing aqua blue colored spectacles.**

"**Hey, Sakura, Angie, Christine. Who's this?" the boy asked.**

"**Hi, George! This is Tracy Tune. Tracy, meet George Samuels. George, meet Tracy! George is our school paper's senior editor." Angie said.**

"**Hello!" Tracy smiled.**

"**Hi!" George greeted back.**

"**Come on! We've got work to do! Chop-chop!" Sakura said.**

**After a while, Tracy asked Angie: "Angie, are there still any post of the school's cartoonist available?"**

"**Yep! Why?" Angie said, looking at Tracy.**

"**I like drawing cartoons and I was wondering…" Tracy blurted out.**

"**You want to be the school's cartoonist, am I right?" Angie asked as Tracy nodded.**

"**Sure, but it'll be a difficult job. Are you sure about this?" Angie asked.**

"**Positive!" Tracy said.**

"**Then, you should get started on your new job! I'll see your paperwork in an hour." Angie said winking at Tracy.**

**An hour later, Tracy handed in her paperwork to Angie.**

"**What do you think?" Tracy asked feeling nervous.**

"**I think…this cartoon's gonna be a hit in our paper! Hey guys! Look at this!" Angie called out everyone in the school paper club.**

"**Hahahaha! It's quite funny. What's the name of this cartoon?" Chris asked.**

"**Wacky Cartoons!" Tracy replied smiling.**

"**I don't see why it's suitable as the school's cartoon…It's ugly." Patty Farrell rolled her eyes and scoffed after seeing the paperwork.**

"**What do you know about art? You're just a sassy, selfish, rude and good-for-nothing person who is demanding." Sakura said.**

"**What did you say?! Don't make me beat you up!" Patty was about to raise her voice.**

"**In front of everyone? I don't think it's possible! Don't forget my dad was a high school top notch athlete champion!" Sakura warned.**

"**Aha! I got a new inspiration for our next week's paper front page. How about… 'Girls fight at News Paper Club meeting room. 'Bossy nerd versus Tomboy-ish news reporter'?" Chris said.**

"**Not bad!" George praised.**

"**You…" Patty was so embarrassed that she ran away.**

"**Good job, Sakura! You showed her alright!" Chris laughed.**

**A few hours later…**

"**Yo sis! How's your new job?" Rex and Max asked.**

"**Great! I'm the new school paper's cartoonist." Tracy smiled.**

"**Nice!" Rex smiled.**

"**Ugh!" Greg groaned as he sat down.**

"**What's wrong?" Tracy asked.**

"**Greg here got punished by Mr. Woodlock, because he failed the wood crafting test and was punished to clean up the old yet somewhat dirty closet in the janitors' room." Chirag answered.**

**The twins then sneered at each other and suddenly said: "Oh, hey Holly!"**

**Greg got up and turned behind. But there was no Holly, the twins and everyone else laughed.**

"**Why you…" Greg raised his voice and was about to yell at them. Just then, Holly Hills came towards them and said: "Hey! Greg, what are doing?"**

"**Um…practicing for the um…singing contest!" Greg got nervous and lied.**

"**Yeah, entitled the 'The angry Banshee Musical'" the twins joked.**

"**Hey you copied what Julie said in the episode 'The school musical' from Waktu Rehat!" Tracy said.**

"**What's Wok-two Ray-hat?" Rowley asked.**

"**It's pronounced as **_**Waktu Rehat**_**, Rowl! Waktu Rehat was one of Trace's favorite shows back at Malaysia." Rex said.**

"**You like Waktu Rehat too? That's something we have in common!" Sakura and Chris smiled.**

"**Wow! Were Sakura, Tracy and Chris the three BFFs in their past lives? They share a lot in common!" Cathy and Andrea exclaimed.**

**Just then, Rodrick's van stopped in front of the school. Rodrick got down from his van and walked up to the kids.**

"**Yo Greg! Hel-lo Tracy!" Rodrick said trying to flirt with Tracy.**

"**Hey, future brother-in-law! Show some respect for your 'elderly' and carry our bags!" Rex and Max shoved their smelly bags to Rodrick.**

"**Why should I?!I'm not your maid!" Rodrick said angrily.**

"**Well you are **_**our**_** maid now! So drop and give me 20!" Max joked.**

"**Forgive my brothers, they're always like this." Tracy rolled her eyes as she explained to the others.**

"**See you later! Come on, cousin! Let's go to shop for dresses~" Cathy said dragging Sakura along.**

"**No! I prefer going to the skating rink, skateboarding is my passion!" Sakura said rolling her ocean-turquoise eyes.**

"**Come on, cousin! Later!" Cathy ignored Sakura and waved everyone goodbye.**

"**Okay…Well my rides here! Text ya later, Trace!" Chris, Holly and Melody said.**

"**Come on! Mum's making cabbage soup, our favorite!" Rex said.**

"**I'm riding shotgun!" the twins sat in front of the car, while Rowley, Greg and Tracy sat behind.**

**While on the way home…**

"**Ugh! Rodrick! Why is your van so smelly?!" Greg nearly barfed his breakfast.**

"**It smells worse than my grandma's spinach broccoli soup." Rowley said.**

"**It's not that bad, is it?" the twins turned around to check on them.**

"**Yuck! Maybe they've got a point…" Max pretended to vomit.**

"**You think? My nose is shrinking!" Rex joked.**

"**Tracy, why aren't you barfing?" Greg asked Tracy who was drawing cartoons on her sketchpad.**

"**Gregory Daniel Heffley, you don't know that I've been through much worse…My primary school's bathroom is a hundred times smellier than Rodrick's armpits and his van. So be grateful that you don't have to go to the same bathroom for six painful years in your childhood life. No offence, right?" Tracy rolled her eyes. **

"**None taken! I'll take that as a compliment and thanks." Rodrick said hiding his blush.**

"**Aw~ Are you blushing?" Rex sneered.**

"**No…I was just…um…" Rodrick denied.**

"**Rex! Leave him alone, he's driving the van, remember?" Tracy said as Rodrick dropped them off at their house.**

"**Fine…Man, why are you so long-winded, like mum?" Rex groaned.**

"**I'm telling mom you called her long-winded!" Tracy said.**

"**Not before I get in first!" Max rushed inside as Rex followed along.**

"**Um…Thanks for the ride, bye Rodrick. Bye Greg! Later Rowley! I'll come over later." Tracy smiled as she got off the van. Rodrick smiled at Tracy when she went into her house.**

**Greg and Rowley noticed his blush and said : "Wow Rodrick! You like Tracy huh?"**

**(A whack on their foreheads was their answer.)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Sibling conversations**

**In the afternoon, Rex, Max and Tracy went to Greg's house.**

"**Ding-dong~" Max rang the doorbell.**

"**Hi Rex, Max, Tracy." Mrs. Heffley answered the door.**

"**Hey Mrs. Heffley, is Greg around?" Max asked.**

**Just then, they saw Rodrick and Greg fighting in the living room.**

"**Give me back my Twisted Wizard 2, Rodrick!" Greg yelled.**

"**Not a chance, nerd head!" Rodrick yelled back.**

"**Forgive my sons, they're always like this…Would you like to come in for a glass of drink?" Mrs. Heffley skipped the subject.**

"**Mrs. Heffley? Are Greg and Rodrick always fighting like cats and dogs?" Tracy asked.**

"**Unfortunately yes… my husband and I always encourage them to unite as a family, but nothing helps…" Mrs. Heffley let out a sigh answering.**

"**Maybe we could help! Why not me and my siblings have a chat with them, maybe it'll help? Rex and I will talk with Greg, since we're close. And Tracy will talk to Rodrick, since he's um…Tracy's friend." Max suggested.**

"**Maybe it'll help! I'll take you to them right away!" Mrs. Heffley agreed with Max's suggestion.**

**Mrs. Heffley opened the living room door for the triplets.**

"**Gimme back my video game! I just got into level 5 in the temple of Skullsodoom!" Greg shouted.**

"**No way, wimp face!" Rodrick yelled.**

"**Ahem! Boys." Mrs. Heffley cleared her throat.**

"**What?! Can't you see we're **_**bonding**_** over a fight?" Rodrick turned around and saw his mom and the triplets.**

"**Um…Hey mom, Rex, Max and Tracy…How long have you been standing there?" Rodrick felt awkward.**

"**Long enough to hear every single bit of your **_**bonding**_** fight with Greg…" Rex rolled his ocean blue eyes.**

"**Too bad you're both grounded with no TV for 2 weeks, good thing Manny isn't here to hear this. The triplets are here to have a good chat in your rooms." Mrs. Heffley said walking off.**

**At Greg's room…**

"**Greg, you know what's worst of being the eldest guy in your family?" Max asked.**

"**What?" Greg groaned.**

"**It's about the responsibilities and the stress of looking after your family. Even though Rodrick bullies you often, I can tell that he cares for you in his way." Rex answered.**

"**Like how?" Greg asked.**

"**You know why we always tease Tracy?" Max asked.**

"**No idea…" Greg shrugged.**

"**It's our way to show that we love our sister, although she can be a bit…different." Max blunted out.**

"**You can't blame her for that, we kind of spoilt her mind with boy stuff when she was a kid, that's probably why she never talk to girls much and why she keeps hanging out with Aaron Westley." Rex rolled his eyes.**

"**Wait, who's Aaron Westley?" Greg asked.**

"**Old friend, he's older than us for like 2 years. But he moved to Europe 3 years ago, plus Tracy had a crush on him back then." Max answered.**

"**Wow, imagine if Rodrick knows this! By the way, what does Aaron looked like?" Greg asked.**

"**He is a red-haired guy with blue eyes and freckle-ish. He looked like a huge dork when he was younger." Rex laughed.**

"**Just out of curiosity, why is Tracy's middle name Taylor?" Greg asked.**

"**Well…My parents thought that Tracy's gonna be a guy so they gave Taylor as her middle name. As it turns out, she's a girl." Max said as the three of them laughed.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**So Rodrick, why do you bully Greg all the time?" Tracy asked.**

"**I wouldn't call that, I call it**_** bonding **_**over a fight." Rodrick answered.**

"**Do you really hate your brother?" Tracy asked.**

"**Yes! I've hate him since the day he was born. Before he came along, I **_**was**_** the centre of everyone's attention. But after he came along, everyone don't like me anymore. Even my grandparents who use to favor me most like **_**him **_**and**_** Manny**_**!" Rodrick said throwing his arms in the air as he sat on his bed.**

"**Look, I know how you feel. I'm sure that you hate your bros and wanted attention, but deep down you really cared about them. Besides, you're lucky enough to have brothers that don't pick on you. I have to stick with mine for the rest of my life." Tracy patted his shoulder as she sat next to him.**

"**I guess you're kind of right…" Rodrick said.**

"**How about you guys find something that both of you can enjoy? Like…what kind of music do you like, which sport do you prefer, or something? I know! Why not you be Greg's romance advisor? I noticed that he really likes Holly Hills, why not give him some brother-ly advice? And Greg too can be your romance advisor on which girl you like or something…" Tracy suggested.**

"_**But Tracy, can't you even tell that I like you?" **_**Rodrick thought to himself, but he then answered: "Yeah, I hope it works…"**

"**I hope so too. So…you know what will make you feel better right now?" Tracy asked.**

"**What?" Rodrick didn't have a clue.**

"**How 'bout a hug? A hug always me feel better. Besides, you could use some hug to cheer you up…" Tracy said. And as soon as she said that, Rodrick hugged her.**

"_**Why is my face flushing red and why is my heart pounding so fast?"**_** Tracy thought to herself as she noticed that she was blushing.**

**Out of the blue, Mrs. Heffley came walking in in the middle of their moment.**

"**Rodrick sweetie. I just came in to return your laundr…Oh My God!" Mrs. Heffley was a little shock to see her oldest son hugging her best friend's daughter.**

"**Um…Mrs. Heffley. You startled us." Tracy said as both of them looked at each other and broke apart blushing.**

"**Mom! You could have just knocked the door like everyone else!" Rodrick said feeling embaressed.**

**Just as things got awkward, the worse came along…**

"**Mom, what's going on…Oh My Holly! I…mean Golly!" Greg came in and was shocked too.**

"**What wrong, Mrs. Heff…Jumping Donuts! RODRICK DARWIN HEFFLEY! What in the name of Justin Bieber is going on?!" Rex over-reacted and yelled loudly while Max just stared in shock.**

"**Max! Rex! Greg! Mrs. Heffley! I can explain…" Tracy said.**

"**It's ok, sis! I say we go downstairs now before a certain someone gets too close with you…" Max said pushing her downstairs.**

**Not so long, the triplets went home. That night…**

"**Doris! Do you mind if I have a talk with you?" Mrs. Heffley asked as she sat down at the front porch at the Tune's house.**

"**Why of course, have some tea from Cameron Highlands." Doris answered as she poured some tea into 2 porcelain tea cups.**

"**What do you want to talk about, Susan?" Doris asked.**

"**It's about…my son Rodrick and your daughter Tracy." Mrs. Heffley began.**

"**Oh yes…Tracy told me everything. She said that nothing had happened between her and Rodrick. According to her, Rodrick was upset that no one cares about him and that he only wanted attention since Greg and Manny were born. She told me that she gave him some advice on how to get along with Greg." Doris said.**

"**Really? That's what happened? I guess I got the wrong idea between them…" Mrs. Heffley said sipping some tea.**

"**I think that your son Rodrick must've wanted someone to care for him so he turned to Tracy for those problems. You know, being a mother, you have to learn and understand your child more. You also need to respect your child's privacy." Doris said.**

"**But then again, teenagers normally think friends are more important than family…I'm just worried of Rodrick might too close to your daughter…" Mrs. Heffley said. **

"**I'm also aware with the fact that Rodrick likes Tracy. But, I trust my daughter very much." Doris smiling.**

* * *

Meanwhile…

**Greg, Rowley (**_**Greg and Rowley were having a sleepover**_**) and twins were eavesdropping behind the bushes. After then, they walked back to the twins' room.**

"**I can't believe that Greg's bro is really into your sis?!" Rowley exclaimed throwing his arms into the air.**

"**I know! This is crazily weird." Greg said as he played Twisted Wizards 2 with Max.**

"**I say we play their matchmakers. Me and Rex handle Tracy, Greg will handle Roddie (**_**Rodrick's made-up nickname**_**)!" Max suggested.**

"**Agreed, but what do I do?" Rowley asked.**

"**You'll help Greg!" Rex said as the boys all laughed.**

* * *

**Meanwhile at Tracy's room, she was texting Rodrick…**

"_**Tracy, did our moms got angry at me hugging you?"**_

"_Nope! I've explained everything to her. So, you're safe!"_

"_**Thanks! Anyway…How can I thank you, I mean, I could've been in hot water."**_

"_We're friends, no need to thank each other, but if you really wanted to thank me, you could try being nicer to Greg. As an older bro, you should really look out for him, and that makes the same to you and Manny."_

"_**Ok! I'll try. Night, Tracy!"**_

"_You too, Rodrick! Sweet dreams."_


End file.
